This invention relates to sheet metal cabinet construction and more particularly to shelving units that can be stored and transported in a disassembled flat stackable condition and subsequently assembled quickly and readily into an effectively sturdy shelf cabinet structure.
Shelf storage cabinets of metal construction generally are of prefabricated construction so they can be shipped and stored at distribution points in a knock-down condition, and subsequently assembled by the ultimate user. Developments in this area are necessitated by considerations relating to the economic utilization of floor space at the final destination and in transit thereto. Thus, the cabinet should be vertically stackable at the ultimate point of use to provide a maximum of storage space for the alloted area and yet use a minimum of cubic space en route. A difficulty with designs attempting these objectives is the structural weakness of the assembled cabinet. Sufficient structural stiffness to resist twisting and bending tendencies appear lacking in the known constructions. Those cabinets which possess the requisite strength for heavy duty performance utilize structure not adaptable to stacking in transit.